As shown in FIG.4, the key of conventional keyboard generally comprises base plate 71, conductive film 72, elastic member 73, frame 74 and cap 75. The elastic member 73 is generally of dome shape and abuts the cap 75 and the conductive film 72 on top end and bottom end thereof, respectively. The pressing on the cap 75 will compress the elastic member 73 and enable the connection between the contact of the conductive film 72 and the corresponding circuit. However, the elasticity of the elastic member 73 makes it wont to bounce randomly, the assembling thereof is time-consuming and troublesome.
As shown in FIG. 5, another conventional elastic member comprises a dome-shaped elastic member 82 integrally formed with a soft film 81. The soft film 81 is assembled on a conductive film 83. This kind of elastic member has the advantages of easy and fast assembly. However, the elastic member is liable to twist due to the flexibility thereof. The positioning of the elastic member will be influenced if it is twisted.
It is on object of the present invention to provide an improved elastic and actually-activated structure for computer keyboard, which can be stably arranged on keyboard and has not the problem of random bounce.
It is another object of the present to provide an improved elastic and tactually-activated structure which is applicable to keyboard of various specification and does not require additional molding process, thus reducing cost.
To achieve above objects, the present invention provides an elastic and tactually-activated structure which is applicable to keyboard and comprises a dome-shaped elastic member having a plurality of vent holes arranged on the bottom side thereof and separated with a predetermined distance. The inventive structure further comprises a hard film having an opening corresponding to the location of key of the keyboard, and the bottom end of the elastic member which has a larger diameter being attached upon the opening. The elastic and actually-activated structure is placed upon the conductive film of the key and the cap of the key is placed upon the top end of the elastic member which has a smaller diameter. When the cap is suppressed, the elastic member is compressed accordingly such that the bump of the elastic member will pass through the opening of the hard film and touch the contact and circuit on the conductive film. The key is therefore formed a closed circuit. In the present invention, the elastic member is directly attached on the hard film, thus simplifying the assembling process and preventing the random bounce of the elastic and tactually-activated structure.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing, in which: